


Explanation

by LavellansThree



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A little bit of vomiting, Adamant, Gen, Here Lies the Abyss, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavellansThree/pseuds/LavellansThree
Summary: Solas confronts the Inquisitor about his decisions at Adamant.





	

He couldn't believe what he heard! What was the Inquisitor thinking? After everything the Wardens had done? After finding out that Corypheus can affect their minds? Solas just couldn't understand what Lavellan was thinking! He should have sent the Wardens away, not bring them into the Inquisition. There could be corruption in the ranks.

He watched the younger man hurry out of Adamant's courtyard, away from the crowds and confusion. He decided to follow. He needed to understand the Inquisitor's decision. The younger elf didn't owe him an explanation but he wanted one. Lavellan knew his feelings about the Wardens, he didn't exactly hide it. They did have a minor disagreement about it before they left for Adamant. 

Maybe his decision was based off what he had seen ten year ago, when the Inquisitor was barely into his seventeenth year and joined his clan and the Hero of Ferelden during the Fifth Blight? 

When Solas rounded the corner, he froze. The younger elf was doubled over, fingers desperately digging into the old stone wall as he retched. His form shook as he emptied the contents of his stomach on the sand and rubble, ragged gasps ripping from his throat. He had never seen the other elf like this, not even after a night of heavy drinking with the Chargers.

Solas moved quickly and quietly, standing beside the Inquisitor and rubbing his back. "Lethallin?" He asked quietly, trying to soothe the tension is Lavellan's form. This must be a side affect of entering the Fade, caused by seeing Nightmare in its truest form and suffering through fears. Or of the decision he was forced to make, leaving Stroud behind. 

Lavellan took a deep breath and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "If you're wanting to argue my decision about the Wardens," he started, bracing his hand on his knee, "can it wait till later?"

"I wasn't intending to start an argument," Solas began carefully kicking sand over the bile on the ground, hiding the evidence, "If one started, it would be completely unintentional. I simply wanted to know why."

"Why?" Lavellan choked out, his breath shuddering, "Corypheus is a darkspawn who can wield the Blight like a weapon. If he truly raised an archdemon, we'll need the Wardens." The younger elf straightened up and looked to Solas, his skin pale and slick with sweat. He truly looked like a man who had seen horrors.

"While it is true that only a Warden can kill and archdemon, you can kill Corypheus," the older elf said as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, handing it to Lavellan. The Inquisitor took the handkerchief and stared at it, contemplating an answer. He seemed torn on how to respond, like he knew some big secret he wasn't sure he was supposed to share.

"If Corypheus raised an archdemon and I killed Corypheus, there is no guarantee the archdemon would die along with him," he began, twisting the cloth in his hands, "That is why we need the Wardens. With the threat of an archdemon and darkspawn appearing on the surface at the Storm Coast and the Western Approach, it would be foolish to send them away. And we couldn't exactly ask King Allistair to fight. Nor can we find a way to contact Warden Commander Mahariel and the Ferelden Wardens."

Solas lead the Inquisitor further away from the main courtyard, some voices drawing near. No one needed to see the younger elf in a moment of weakness. He was so visibly shaken by what had transpired and weighted down by the choices he was forced to make this night. The fear of another Blight seemed to back him further into a corner.

"I've been pushed into doing a lot of things, Solas, making a lot of hard decisions and joining fights that are not my own," Lavellan began, his voice shaking as much as his hands, "I do what I can because I know I have a chance at success but this? This is over my head. I could feel myself drowning in the Fade. My fears brought before me and laid bare. Seeing everyone else suffer. Having to choose who's life is worth the sacrifice!" A sob racked through Lavellan as he clenched his eyes shut, fighting back what would be inevitable tears. "This is a possibility that I will not be able to win against. If that dragon is truly an archdemon, we'll need the Wardens."

"And if it is not?" Solas asked, sitting himself and Lavellan on a low wall, "If it is merely a dragon corrupted and tortured by Corypheus? Then what? The Wardens could pose a threat."

"I know that," the younger elf said quietly, his eyes still firmly closed, "It's a risk but it's worth it. I... I plan to send the Wardens to the Western Approach and the Storm Coast to deal with the darkspawn there. It'll keep them away from the Venatori since we've cleaned them out. If we truly face another Blight, they can deal with the archdemon while I deal with Corypheus."

"I seem to have underestimated you," the older elf said after a moment of silence, looking up to the sky, "I thought this was a decision made purely out of bias, having a connection to the Wardens as you do. But it seems you have covered all your bases. I still do not agree with the decision to bring them into the Inquisition nor do I believe they are worthy of your kindness, but at least now I understand."

Lavellan opened his eyes and looked to Solas, a small strained smile on his lips. It was true they may not always agree but Lavellan looked to Solas for knowledge and guidance and Solas respected his young friend's courage and thoughtfulness. "Come now," Solas said as he stood, holding a hand out to the red head, "Let's get you to camp. You need rest."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this little drabble about my Inquisitor! If you're curious about him, you can check him and his friends and family out at lavellansthree.tumblr.com


End file.
